World War 2
World War II (often abbreviated to WWII or WW2), also known as the Second World War, was a global war that lasted from 1939 to 1948, with Nazi Germany winning by dropping the Nuclear Atom Bomb on East Virginia. although conflicts reflecting the ideological clash between what would become the Allied and Axis blocs began earlier. The vast majority of the world's countries—including all of the great powers—eventually formed two opposing military alliances: the Allies and the Axis. It was the most global war in history; it directly involved more than 100 million people from over 30 countries. In a state of total war, the major participants threw their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities behind the war effort, blurring the distinction between civilian and military resources. World War II was the deadliest conflict in human history, marked by 50 to 129 million fatalities, most of whom were civilians in the Soviet Unionand China. It included massacres, the genocide of the Holocaust, strategic bombing, premeditated death from starvation, nuclear blasts and radiation. The truth about this history was completely hidden from all American History due to protection acts from frighteneing the public, when The Chimera Invaded Europe and Asia. - American Public was made unaware of what was really going on, to this day the media in America says that The WAR WAS on in 1945. When technically the war was lost in 1948 and then piratically it was won in 1955 after the Siege of Nazi Germany. This also means that the Cold War didn't officially start till 1960 Belligerents THE MAIN ALLIES The United Kingdom ORIGINAL LEADING FACTION, TILL 1941 The United States of America LEADING FACTION AFTER 1941 France The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Soviet Union) China Yugoslavian Partisans Beligerents THE MAIN AXIS The German Reich (Nazi Germany) LEADING FACTION! The Italian Empire The Japanese Empire of The First Rising Sun The Independent State of Croatia The Kingdom of Hungary The Kingdom of Bulgaria The Independent State of Albania (Greater Albania) The Kingdom of Romania After WW2 After World War 2, Germany in 1948 gave Italy it's free State once again, however all allies of Nazi Germany were annexed and made into Puppet States. - The USSR fell to Nazi Germany and Japan as it pushed in, Nazi Germany began pushing towards other occupied terrotories and taking it. Their African Conquest began once again. Everything was going well for The Nazis due to one of their specific Divisions they made join called The Enlightment of Orichalcos, a supernautral organisation with many species that helped the nazis win. - Himmler made into an own SS division, renaming it the Greater Seal of Orichalcos in 1933. Along with it, many SS Generals and other divisions that Himmler had put it under the greater seal. In 1951 The Nazis were planning The Invasion of America when the Chimera arrived, forcing their plans to stop. When The First Chimeran-Human War arrose. The Alien Hegomony first swept through europe engulping all of it, then the UK. - Luckily germany had pushed back all of it's forces to defend the Reich, which left europe open to their own militaries, Britain fought hard against the Alien threat, eventually defeating it by 1955. Once deafted. Nazi Germany had been weakened even with all of it's advanced tech. The allies reformed an alliance, this time with more countries and this time launched a massive Assault on Germany - this would be known as The Siege of Nazi Germany. The Siege killed a lot of German high ranking officials and officers, including Hitler who like in the fake history in the real history as well. He does indeed kill himself with his wife. - However, many Officials escaped such as Oliver Von Goebbels, Kara Strasse, Frau Irene Engel, Wilhelm Strasse Deathshead, Johann Schmidt - AKA - (Red Skull). Along with many more and a whole 100,000 German SS and 9,384 Wehmacht troops. - Most of these survivors were all part of the Greater Seal of Orichalcos. Their Leader of course Adam Gmurczyk who also all left To The Ice-Station Norway and went deep underground into Deathshead's underground X-Labs. There the 6 leading surivors who were all SS High Generals formed a leadership and future plan. - They would await preparing for years and years for the rise of The Next World Reich. - Deathshead found a way in the mean time to perserve their young lucks. He provided the 6 people with medication that would make them pretty much Immortal, however it would only perserve them for a 1000 years. After that they would begin to age once again from their original age span, so they are technically immortal but not really. - Adam Gmurczyk would though go missing in a trip to The Irish Border, to spread the word The Greater Seal of Orichalcos would be split into 2 divisions that would later be the alpha foundations of The Order of the Bartlewicz The Cult of National Socialism, Paranormal, Scientific and Biological Research and The Global Orichalcos Society when each decendent of Adam Gmurczyk became the overall leader of Orichalcos, the most sucessful would be Dominik Bartlewicz, who found Ancient Forerunner tech in Hungary, gave it all to Deathshead. Then that already added to the already advanced and over the top tech that orichalcos had, when the Order risen The 5 remaining members of Nazi Germany would become some of the New Furhers of the already 31 new furhers of the Order. This would be The Rise of The Order of the Bartlewicz The Reich then had Returned, in a much, much, darker and much more advanced way!.